


Text Me

by rosebudbois



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, au where baz isnt that much of a dick, his occasional dickishness is too much effort to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebudbois/pseuds/rosebudbois
Summary: Simon helps Baz pick out flowers and things get a little bit gayDay 1 of the carry on countdown 2018 - flower shop au





	Text Me

**Author's Note:**

> thanks @mintaero (on tumblr) for editing this quickly for me!!

**BAZ**   
  
I’ve never set foot inside a flower shop, and I don’t know the first thing about flowers—or plants in general if we’re being completely honest.There are only two things that drive me to go in this particular shop. One, Daphne will not be very happy if I come home empty-handed, considering she’s the one who sent me out to get flowers. And two, the handsome bloke behind the counter.    
  
I’ve seen him a few times around uni, but we don’t have any classes together. I do have a lot with his friend Penny though, those two are never apart.    
  
A ring of the bell above the door announces my entrance. He looks up to smile at me and he must notice that I’m completely out of my habitat because he drops what he’s working on to come over to me.   
  
“Is there anything I can help you with?” He says as he approaches, a huge smile plastered across his face. It seems genuine, not just a smile that he only wears because it’s in the job description.   
  
I really don’t need his help; I only need a simple arrangement. But, because I’m weak, I nod and tell him just that—I’m looking for something simple but still meaningful.    
  
“Got an anniversary coming up?” He asks, and motions for me to follow him to the other side of the small store where the bouquets are. When I give him a questioning look and a tilt of my head, he clarifies what he’s asking. “Are these for a girlfriend?”   
  
I will admit, that catches me off guard. Most of the people I talk with know that I like blokes, or they at least assume. I’m not quite sure what he’s playing at here. My gay brain tells me he’s trying to see if I’m single or not, but my more rational brain is telling me this is just friendly conversation.    
  
“Oh! No, I haven’t got one of those.” I reply a bit too loud.    
  
“Ah,” He looks thoughtful for a minute, then he picks out a bouquet of orange flowers. “A boyfriend then?”    
  
“Ha, haven’t got one of those either.” Okay, I think see where this is going. And considering he was one of the driving forces that pulled me into this shop in the first place, I’m not too upset at this turn of events.    
  
He drops the subject and instead hands me the bouquet of flowers. Mordelia likes red more than orange, so I tell him that. I doubt really cares what colour the flowers are, but what’s the harm in looking around a little longer?   
  
None of the bouquets here really scream Mordelia, though. Why does buying flowers for a 12 year old girl have to be so difficult?   
  
“Actually, I think just one flower might be enough. What do you suggest?” He brings me back to the opposite side of the store where the individual flowers are.    
  
“I’ll let you pick this time,” He says, then leaves to continue what he was working on when I walked in.    
  
I don’t put too much thought into which flower I pick out. Mordelia will appreciate the gesture and my being there for her more, anyway. Besides, she has a hard time keeping her plants alive. These flowers will be in the bin by the end of the week.    
  
I decide on a simple red rose, then go to the counter to check out. Simon—I assume that’s his name, given that it’s written on his name tag—seems to approve of what I picked.   
  
“Solid choice. Will this be all?”    
  
“Yes.”    
  
As he rings up the flower, he says, “So, if you don’t mind my asking, who is the flower for?”    
  
“My sister, Mordelia,” I pull out my wallet and hand him a few pounds. “She has a dance recital tonight and I was sent on flower duty.”    
  
“That’s sweet of you,” The cash register dings open and he grabs out my change, dropping it into my palm along with the receipt.    
  
“Well, have a nice day, Basilton.”    
  
“Baz. Wait, how do you know my name?”    
  
“You’re like, Penny’s number one rival. She never shuts up when you beat her grade on something.”    
  
“Sounds like Bunce. Well, I’d better get going.” I turn to head out, but not before calling out behind me. “Thanks for the help, Simon.”    
  
“No problem. Have a nice day, Baz.” He says when I’m walking out the door.    
  
I can’t help but feel disappointed that nothing came of that. He seemed to be really curious about my relationship status, but I must’ve been reading the situation wrong.    
  
It’s not until later when I’m about to throw out the receipt that I see something on it. Scrawled along the bottom in messy handwriting is two lines of text.   
  
_ text me :) +44 7911 223469 _   



End file.
